The White Wolf
by DreamerzLove
Summary: Changed By The Past, Kagome goes in search of the packs she was separated from and in doing so, found one she never knew she needed. Unable to change form Can she get to know the father she never knew? Or became one with the pack that never knew they needed her?
1. Chapter 1

The White Wolf

Chapter One: The Beginning Of It All

Seven years. The greatest conquests, the lowest points of her life, along with everything in between, began and ended within those seven years.

Once upon a time, oh so long ago, she was that simple little naive school girl that by a wicked hand of fate became a traveler to a distant past. the past develops who we are in even the smallest of ways, but for her, the past changed her. She became perfection, though mentally she was scarred.

She once was a child who accepted everyone for who they are, but because of her travels she learned that not everyone should be given a chance. A miko followed by demons, there was no place she was accepted. Then she saw little by little the past that she had come to adore begin to take shape of the future that she no longer belonged. forested cleared, animals wiped off the earth, and the demons she loved killed.

She was trained by Sesshoumaru, an Alpha in every right, to protect herself from her own kind. Some people may call themselves 'dog-lovers' but no one had come to love the 'dogs' as much as Kagome had. Sesshoumaru become her brother by right of a blood bond, as did her first and only love, Inuyasha. The most shocking, would be the the fact that the wolf that claimed her as his own decided to become her brother as well.

By way of the blood bonds, she became as instinctual as her animalistic brothers themselves. Their strong alpha bloodline blending with her own, awakening a trait unknown of till then. She became one of them, not exactly a demon, yet not full a human. Her body transformed itself into the image of a wolf.

While she was the official female alpha with the small band she herself had brought together. By rights of blood, since none of the males that claimed her as a sister had a mate, she became the alpha of both Sesshoumaru's and Kouga's pack.

With the transformation of her dormant wolf gene emerging her once priced miko powers became hidden, though the jewel of four-souls still clung to her and claimed her it's guardian. She would never be free of it's clutches as long as she breathed the air of the earth and howled to the moon.

Seven years after entering the well for the very first time, she climbed out for the last. The jewel was whole and around her neck on a collar it stayed. Though she was now 'home' she would never be able to return to the life she had, and no longer missed. No longer would she allow herself to take the shape of a human, for they were now her hated enemies.

When the last battle occurred for the jewel shards, it was not Naraku that dealt the most damage, not by far. It was the villagers of the village that they protected from the scum of the crazed half demon that dealt the blow that changed her outlook on humanity. They killed her son..

That was the day that her body took the shape of a human for the last time, the day that she killed her first human.. By the end of that fated day, no one was left standing in the village. Though rumors spread of a crazed white wolf that tore those down in its path to a young fox demon that lay motionless within the arms of a dog like man. Sky blue eyes turned red as blood as the wolf destroyed the village that destroyed her son.

No longer could she return to the mother that loved her, her brother that idolized her, nor her grandfather that believed in her. Her white fur was forever stained red by the death her son. So she went away, traveling to find the packs of her brothers, since no longer was she allowed in the past, the jewel was whole and had sent her 'home'.

Seven years have passed since the beginning of her quest. It had been years since Kagome returned 'home'. Her family already thought her dead. Without sparing the shrine a single glance, she began her next quest to find the packs she adored, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

To:

FoxLuna: I know Kagome shouldnt judge people by race or breed.. but it will have a deep impact on the future chapters. As in a trying to over come her fears, memories, and hatred of a set group of people kinda thing, to go forward with the life she will eventually try to lead. But the death of her son is still pretty fresh on her mind.

xXGuardianHeartXx: I meant the fur stained red as we would say our hands are stained with blood.. mentally.. if you remember I did state that she was mentally scarred.

And to everyone else: I'm glad you are all liking my story so far :D ..I will try my best to keep Kagome in the mind frame of a wolf for as long as I can(Though the wolf mind frame will always be there even when or if her human nature starts to appear) ...please feel free to leave a review (I check daily for new ones) and if you have a question I will try my best to answer it without completely giving away any real big spoilers ^.~

Now on to

Chapter Two of The White Wolf...

It had taken her days to get where she was. She had yet to leave the land of home, yet to find her brothers, and had yet to find a cure for the pain that never left her heart.

Looking over the land that had changed greatly with the passing of time, Kagome kept the whimpers at bay. Humans, no matter how far she ran, they were constantly surrounding her, jeering at her, attempting to hurt her. Where was the land that was nothing but trees and animals? How much farther must she travel to be able to scent the home she missed with every fiber of her wolfish body?

Without giving up hope, she allowed herself to travel amung the people that she despised. Her body twice the size of a normal dog, forced the humans to take notice of her. Wolves of any breed were rare, the main species that dwelled within the Japanese legends were declared extinct, but to see one who's entire form was a solid pure white with eyes that blazed such a blue, the sky was no comparison.

'Horkew Retara Kamuy'

The White Wolf God.

The words were whispered among the elderly, as they watched the legend in front of their eyes.

'Had the great white beast come to heal their sick? Or has he come in search of another bride?' Questions filled the air as each person around her gazed at her in wonder.

Oh how she hated the stench and the stupidity of the human race. Kagome knew the legends, knew them by heart. Why would the Wolf God send any of his children down to earth to help out those that in turn forget the rules of the deal. It happened once, and Kagome knew that if he sent down more that it would happen again. They would forget... They would capture the healers... they would starve them... They would kill.

She turned a growl towards the humans that stepped closer. They Did NOT deserve help from her kin folk.

They only deserved death.

Forcing herself back under control,she gave the humans a glare, her ears went straight back and she barred her teeth. Perhaps she had come upon them to remind them of the deal they broke, maybe it was to show them that the Wolf God was angered at the death of its kin, or quite possibly, she was there to let them know that every legend was in its own way, history of the purest form.

In the blink of an eye the white wolf was gone from the sight of the humans, many now going in search of the Shrine that worshiped such a beast, and a few letting the world know of the appearance of a large white wolf in a land that no wolves had been seen in centuries.

She had traveled days at a swift trot, quickly leaving behind the last traces of humanity as she immersed herself into the wilderness that still made up most of her home land of Japan. She had found the northern caves of Kouga's pack, but any traces of him where washed away with the aging of time. The only scent that dwelled within her brother's cave was the scent of her and the lingering scent of an undisturbed resting place of her memories. A sharp whine escaped her as she curled against herself in the corner that five hundred years ago was a place that her brother had slept.

That night was the first of many as she climbed to a cliff above the cave and sang her heart broken melody to the moon that shinied brighter as if in its own way, trying to ease the pain of one of it's kin.

Her mournful howl travelled far and wide, the domesticated cousins (Dogs) Raised their voices along side hers. That night the land trembled with the cry of an alpha without her pack.

While the urge to stop her hunt never crossed her mind, fate was a cruel mistress. A cruel cruel mistress indeed. For word had reached a place far beyond the great water.

The search for the Great White Wolf had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

okay.. we have reached chapter three now :D... yaaaaay! BTW I am unbetaed.. so.. please overlook any mistakes kay?

before i get much further, let me state the fact that i have researched Japanese wolves, their legends, and everything else i could behind a white wolf being in that region. which in today's time would be very rare.. did you know that the native wolves of Japan have been declared extinct? though there are reports of howling in the regions the wolves use to roam. there are only two native wolves to the region of Japan.. a small breed, the Honshu.. and a larger breed the Ezo. In my story Kouga's wolves are of the Ezo breed. which died out on record in 1906. I am using the fact that Kagome is way beyond the normal size for a Japanese wolf (Whom are considerably smaller than our 'northern' wolves) as a play on the legends surrounding them. SO she is considered a deity (a god) in a sense. oh and a side note here.. Did you know that the native people of Japan, when they worshiped the wolf.. beat it with sticks to death as a way to show it honor and because they believed a wolf's spirit wouldnt go where it was spose to if it did not die in great pain and anger? I just thought that was an interesting little fact.

The legend i mentioned last chapter is The White Wolf God.. The wolf god sent his white wolves into the villages to heal the humans as long as they fed them and returned them unharmed to him. Over time the humans forgot the conditions and didnt feed the wolves, even put them into cages. So then the wolf god sent down the werewolves..but eventually his ire vanished after he fell in love with a human woman. I just thought this was an interesting legend..considering the fact that Kagome is a 'werewolf'.

...

"I FOUND THE PERFECT ONE!"

The unexpected yell made the five gruff burly men to jump. Their eyes glared holes at the door on the opposite side of the room.

"What in name of god are you screaming about now?"

Barked out the apparent leader of the small band of men as he barged his way into the other room. His gaze landing a small pale blonde haired young man sitting behind a computer screen.

"I found the perfect one." The young man said once more,his voice trembling with anticipation.

"For what Kenny?" Stressed the leader.

The young man made a deep sighing sound as he turned his monitor towards the man.

"About a month ago, if you remember George, you asked me to find a new wolf for our project. Well, there is rumor about a large white wolf in Japan. Considering that if this wolf was a female, and if we could catch her...We might actually have fount a prospective mate for Fang." Kenny finished with a flourish.

"BOYS!" George yelled, his voice booming about the small house. "PACK YOUR BAGS! WE ARE GOING TO JAPAN FOR A LITTLE HUNTING!"

...

She wasted no more than a day in the cave of her past. It made no sense to stay, her brother had been gone for a long time. If there had been any clues left to where he had gone the ages of time had ravaged them so badly there was no chance of finding it.

The solid white wolf shook her head slightly, the jewel making a tingling sound on her collar. Kagome forced herself to think. The land that Sesshoumaru claimed as his in the past was over ran with humans. He would not be there. Inuyasha's forest had been cut down and had transformed itself into another city, The one she herself had been born and raised in. Kouga's Den was the one furthest away from humanity. Where were her brothers?

A deep troubled growl escaped her. Where was she to go now? Unwilling to live as a human yet alone as a wolf. Could she survive as a lone wolf? Yes, she could take down prey easily, but could she keep herself sane on her own?

...

It was the humans again. They had come for her.

It had been a week since she left her brother's cave. No clear destination in mind, she had traveled with hope that maybe, just perhaps, somewhere out there they would catch her scent on the wind.

Luck had never been on her side, and now was no different.

For the last two days, she had been on a run for her life. The humans, they came in droves. There were some who wanted to catch a peek at the living legend, but others... their reasons for searching her out were more sinister. If she had been a normal wolf, she would have reached her end.

Some had attempted to poison her, others to shoot, but this one group, a group of five..no..six men, they were the most stubborn. No matter what she attempted to do she could not loose them. They had tried to trap didn't work. She was after all, smarter than the average bear.

After their attempts to trap her,she had heard the cocking of a gun. She knew. For wolves and humans alike, guns were a source of death. So, She ran as fast as her paws would take her, a gun could hurt her. possibly even end her life.

Jumping over a fallen log, a startled yelp escaped her as something stung her in the flank.

'This was it,' Kagome thought as she landed roughly on her side, 'Is this how I'm going to die? Just like my son... By the humans she did all she could in the past to protect?'

A long growl escaped her as she saw the humans approach her. Her sight was getting blurring,darkness seeping into her vision.

Her eyes closed and did not reopen.

...

A thanks to

deebeth89

who noticed that a few of my words had been dropped thanks hun 


	4. Chapter 4

Do me a favor guys?..review XD...Im not going to hold the story or anything..but if I come online and see I have a Review or hopefully more.. it makes me wanna get the next chapter out quicker.. you know.. the urge to please my readers XD any who... enjoy chapter four ^.^

...

The wind whipped her fur wildly. The was an ache in her legs. Such a bitter sweet ache.

...

When she awoke, she was running. Nothing but a streak of white as the miles passed her by. Her nose lifted into the wind, her feet flying across the green lush land around her. A song of happiness came from beside her, glancing over she saw her brother,

Sesshoumaru nudged her side as he joined her run. Her voice joined his as they ran.

Her brother was here! He was Alive! She wasn't alone anymore.

Her song became louder as she ran side by side with him.

...

She awoke again.

...

Kouga was beside her this time, curled up by her flank. His head laid on her hip. He blinked at her then seemed to nuzzle into her.

"Kouga..." She whimpered to him. Oh how she had missed him.

"Kagome, Sister,... Go to sleep...There is no danger here." He replied back nudging her again as he closed his eyes.

"You'll go away if i do." She whimpered back.

"Kagome, I could never leave you.. now go to sleep okay?" He grumbled.

"I love you..."

...

She woke up yet again.

...

"KAGOME!" A creature dressed all in red appeared before her."Bought time you got back from the Fleabag." He wrapped his form around her neck, petting her fur.

She yipped in excitement. 'INUYASHA!'

"You know Sis?.. The stick up his ass came looking for you. He's wanting to go on a hunt with you."

"I've missed you Yasha." She whimpered out nudging him with her head.

"For what?..You only left yesterday..We've been apart longer." He turned his head to hide an embarrassed blush.

"It feels like its been years." A tear ran down her furred cheek.

Inuyasha roughly patted her head. "You know I'm nothing but a howl away."

"If only you knew Yasha..if only you knew."

...

She woke up for the last time

...

'NO' She growled out, awakening from her drugged sleep.

'It wasn't real...WHY DID I WAKE UP!' Her deadly growl seemed to vibrate around her in the small plane.

"Hey Boss! She woke up!" Kagome's head snapped around at the sound of a human. Her ears pinned themselves against her skull, Her teeth seemed to glisten as she bared them and let loose a deeper growl.

"Damn... We still have a few hours left on the flight.. she should have been out until we got her to her new home. Make sure that cage is secure." As the words left his mouth, Kagome threw herself against the iron bars surrounding her.

'Let me out you filthy humans!' She growled at them, her body slamming against the cage.

"Dammit! She's gonna hurt herself. Get the trank gun... NOW!"

Kagome whirled around and snapped at the man, sticking her muzzle out the bars.

'You... I'll kill first.' She narrowed her eyes at the leader of this small pack.

"Would you look at those eyes Boss?.. What kinda wolf is she? I've never seen one like her."

"GET THE GUN!" The Boss snarled at the smaller man. "She's no good to us if she's injured. The others would kill her at first sight."

The world went dark, but this time... there were no dreams.

...

She snarled as she fought against them. No human was going to capture and keep her.

...

They had placed her in a small area. The fence was electric, the ground was cement. It hurt her paws to dig and with the fence as it was she couldn't climb. A fierce, hateful, growl escaped her unhindered.

Did they think that she would become a pet? A plaything for humans to do with what they will?

Days slipped by...

...

Today a male had entered her home. A wolf..

How long had it been since Kagome had seen another wolf? Any wolf?

A small warning growl escaped her.

'male.. To what pack do you belong?' She inched closer to the decent sized brown colored male.

'Alpha Sister Kagome?' He whimpered out cocking his head to the side, sniffing.

'Ginta? How did you get caught.. where's Kouga?' She tackled him excited to see another of one of her packs.

'We have been separated for a long time Sister.' His head fell slightly. 'I have not seen Kouga in many many years. '

Kagome rubbed against him, offering her comfort.

'Sister... The humans.. they...' He dropped off backing up.

'The humans what?' Kagome's mind thought of Kouga dying.. He wouldn't die... He couldn't.

'They brought you here.. as a... mate for me..'

...

END!.. hehehehe :D


End file.
